One Request
by monkeygirl77
Summary: He left shortly before Gabriel did, after things turned to crap, and his brothers turned on one another, he left with one request. To be left alone. Of course a certain duo couldnt heed that request. And now the worlds in danger all over again.
1. chapter 1

"I left with one request."

Castiel bows his head to the person in the circle of orange. The flames illuminate the harsh scowl aimed in his direction from someone of superior standing. Silver eyes bear into him, cutting into his very grace like the smooth blade of a knife.

"I had one request. What was it Castiel?"

The Seraph backs up a step, not so sure of himself in this moment, they'd had a long run of getting away with much, intimidating other angels into following their will, but not with this one. Never with him.

He itches for his blade though he knows it to be useless, he would never stand in a fight between him and the other, "You said to be left alone."

"And this Castiel?", he steps up to the edge of the holy fire, eyes almost as dangerous as the flames themselves, "Is _this_ leaving me alone?"

Beside him, Dean Winchester butts in before he can stop him, "Okay okay, lets all back up. _You're_ Azrael?"

Silver eyes glare at him, and for a moment the passing thought of _'If looks could kill'_ comes to mind and makes itself at home there, but he stands his ground. Dean hasn't let an angel bend him and he isn't about to start with half pint here.

"That would be me."

He smirks, "Sorry, was expecting something...Bigger?"

Of all the warnings Castiel had given against summoning this wild card, of all the things he had done, he'd expected something more akin to _Death._ Tall, slender, pale, terrifying. But this angel before him, vessel of not, looked like he should still be in grade school.

"I guess we were both disappointed, weren't we, _Michaels Sword_?"

He sneers at the name. Azrael grins at him, white teeth flashing against the dark background, his eyes flash silver, pulsing, like a heartbeat, "All the commotion and for what? A broken little _man._ "

Sam tugs his older brother backwards, breaking the little staring match before it can even get a hold on itself, he eyes the vessel and makes a face of disgust. He had never seen an angel take the vessel of a child before and seeing this one made his blood boil, the life they could have had taken before it even started, the _humane_ part of him wanted to banish the angel from the kid.

Azrael sneered at him, "What would you know of _'humane'_ boy with the demon blood? My vessel is young, yes, but do not doubt that I have enough power in my _pinkie_ to erase you both from existence should I want it."

The younger hunter startles, still not used to having his mind read, "Why a kid? What did you promise him? What lies did you fill his head with?"

"I did not lie to him. I promised him _comfort_. That's what I do. I soothe the soul."

"You kill. Azrael. Archangel of Death."

"Well yes," he grinned at him, "That too."

Instead of waiting for the hunter to ask more asnine questions the angel turned to face the other, eyes hardening once more, tone becoming older then his face portrayed him to be. He was not happy to have been summoned, and he was going to make this very clear, he's told them to leave him _alone._

"Why have you summoned me here Castiel?"

"The...Michael and Lucifer...They want to destroy the world."

The other angel shrugs, clearly not as phased about this as they are, Dean grinds his teeth. This is _his_ planet they're talking about, _his_ home, and this dicks brothers want to tear it up. Azrael shrugs again.

"I don't see why that should be my problem."

"Because there's _people_ here!", he can't contain himself and the older hunter snarls, "Good people who are gonna die!"

Azrael shifts, looking him over, and gives Castiel a pointed look.

"Who's side are you egging for? Michael or Lucifer?"

A hand closes around his throat in the next second, not phased by the holy fire, and he watches the flames dance off his skin flawlessly through wide eyes as he chokes for breath. Azrael is in front of him, eyes burning bright silver, and in the light of the fire he can see the glint of a ring.

Of course Death would let Azrael carry his ring.

"Watch your tone human. I have not forgotten how you guilted my older brother to his death. You may be able to sway other angels but I am not so _weak_. I do _not_ care one way or another. I have no pull for Michael or Lucifer. I wanted to be left alone. They will fight, one will die, and I will be there to reap them. And I don't care how many have to pass in the process."

He digs his fingers into Dean's throat and he whimpers between gags, "Castiel. _What_ was my only _request_?"

"To...To be left alone."

Perhaps this time they had bitten off more then they could chew. Castiel had warned them. He'd told them not to go after Azrael and they had ignored him. Now they had Azrael here and the archangel was angry. He was one of the Archangels he would avoid angering at all costs.

...

Castiel can count on one hand the number of times he's actually met Azrael. The Archangel of Death is ellusive, he does not like to be around large crowds, a free spirit that follows the path of the wind. The youngest of the archangels is always with an older brother.

Reading in the libraries with Raphael.

Training in the feilds with Michael.

Gazing at the stars with Lucifer.

Or causing mayhem for the older archangels with Gabriel.

He talks to Father often, one of His favorites, one of the few who can get Him to smile.

Azrael is well tempered and soft spoken, he is the one who teaches the Rit Zien the art of peaceful death, but when angered he is as deadly as the plague.

He lives in harmony to his older brothers, under their eye and teachings, he plays and keeps to himself in their garden.

And then the harmony breaks, Lucifer betrays Father, Michael casts Lucifer out, Raphael turns inward for protection, and Gabriel barely holds them together. Azrael, seeing what his brothers had become, leaves them.

Azrael leaves Heaven with one final message.

He is not to be disturbed.

Not even Michael had disregarded his request.

But they had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Azrael please.", He is not used to begging other angels for mercy, he is not used to having to beg for anything from other angels, so many have bowed to his will as if it was on par with the word of their Father, "You wouldn't kill him."

And at the moment all he can see is Dean's slowly reddening face, eyes starting to bug from his head as he tries to catch his breath from under the archangels unrelenting grip.

"Why wouldn't I Castiel?", Azrael turns a sharp smile on him, eyes glinting dangerously, "He's only _human._ "

His eyes flit downwards a fraction when Castiel's blade slips into his hand, and his smile fades, something akin to a sneer taking over its place. It only makes him look more fearsome them he had. Castiel grips his blade, steeling his nerves, and grits his teeth.

He won't allow him to harm the Winchesters.

"I won't allow you to harm him."

Azrael laughs at his attempt to appear intimidating, squeezing just that more tighter around the humans neck, feeling things snap under his touch, "Are you kidding? What are you going to _do_? Are you going to _kill_ me?"

Dean gasps as he's dropped to the floor, coughing and sputtering as air fights its way back into his lungs, face slowly returning to its natural color. Azrael leaves him, face darkening with every step he takes across the floor, eyes flashing once as he stalks closer to Castiel, a predator after its prey.

The seraph swipes at him, and he deflects it rather easily, a flick of his wrist and the blade is buried in the wall beyond them, and the archangel reaches for the other angel. Castiel huffs as he's tugged forward, downwards, and Azrael smiles as they meet gazes.

"You wanted my attention?", He's still smiling as he turns to face the two humans, "You _wanted_ my attention."

Azrael laughs bitterly, its a nasty sound, something that chills the blood and haunts the dreams of man.

"You have it."

* * *

 _Vaguely he can remember exactly why Azrael was never far away from one of the older archangels, his temper rivaled even the eldest, more violent then Father's Himself. He was not quick to anger, so long as one minded his word, but the chance was never taken._

 _It wasn't until the Darkness started twisting God's first creations that they had learned exactly what Azrael was capable of._

 _Father didn't let him onto the world, onto His creations, unless it was needed and in this one instant it was the first and the last time he'd been able without the supervision of his older brothers._

 _Sodom and Gomorrah had been at Azrael's hand, Castiel can remember, standing behind Michael's shoulder, just a few rows back, watching the Archangel of Death unleash His wrath on the people. It had frightened him, even from where he stood protected by the elder archangel, Azrael took to his role as a player to a game. He enjoyed the pain and chaos he could cause._

 _The elder archangels had been there, all four, at the time, keeping him and his hounds from the few people Father had declared to be off limits. But even they kept their distance, watching as the streets flowed red with blood and the screams filled the air like a song bird in the night._

 _Castiel can remember his grip tightening on his blade when Azrael landed before their Archangel sentry, the shifting of bodies next to him from the same anticipation and nerves, Michael didn't so much as move, only his head slowly tilting as he looked down at the angered younger._

 _He is not sure what was passed between the two, it was not something that the Garrison was privy to, but the gasps of some of the others was the response to whatever it was that was said, as Michael reached a hand back and smacked the younger over the head._

 _A collective breath had been held for the moment that followed, Michael watching the younger intently, eyes burning with well contained disapproval. Azrael ducked, his hand coming up to rub at his head, and he tilted his head sheepishly._

 _His ability to jump from bloodthirsty to innocent in mere moments frightened many of them._

* * *

"Personally," Azrael is reclining over a chair, legs hooked over the side, "I don't really care about what happens to this world. It's not the only one ever created. And even if most of you die, I stand by what I said, you all breed like rabbits. You'll fill that void in population soon enough."

Looking up from examining his fingers nails, he flicks his other hand lazily, Castiel bends forward as his insides turn and twist. Groaning in a pain that isn't really there. Dean tugs at his bonds, snarling silent threats, Azrael had taken his voice from him after the first one.

Sam wasn't so dimwitted, "Why? Why let so many perish? Just for some tantrum?"

The archangel froze, his fingers clenching into a fist as he dropped his hand, turning to look at the hunter bound before him. Azrael was silent for a long moment.

"Because I don't like you. _Humans_. I don't particularly care for any of you."

He throws his legs over the arm of his chair, feet planting firmly on the ground, and he stands. Sam falls silent as he approaches, thinking perhaps he had gone too far this time, Castiel watches the archangel closely unsure as to what he had in mind. One could never be too sure when it came to this one.

Azrael takes hold of the hunters chin, fingers digging into the flesh, blood drips down his arm.

"You tore my family apart."

He dragged the hunter forward and Sam screamed as the gashes in his face got deeper, "We were _happy_! I had my older brothers! My Father! And then _you_ call came along."

Despite his small form, the archangel was just as strong as any archangel, he dragged Sam across the floor and held him out to his hounds. They growled and snarled jumping at the offered treat, but not sinking in until given permission to do so, though their impatience was obvious.

"What would Michael say?", Castiel spoke up, struggling against his bonds, his need to protect his charge more potent then ever, "If he knew you were doing this, what would he say?"

At one time, the mere mention of Michael's name would have been enough to make the youngest archangel quench his anger, but now he merely laughed.

"I'm not especially interested in what _he_ would have to say. He can go screw himself. Him and Lucifer both."

But he did let the hunter go, Sam wrapped a hand around his chin as he tried to staunch the bleeding, his eyes wide as the hounds before him laid back down, upset that they were left without their snack but never daring to go against their masters command.

"But lets not talk about that, this is about you, we're going to play a game Castiel. Do you want to know what it's called?"

He didn't make a sound.

Azrael grinned at him, blade dancing in the candle light, and Castiel screamed as it was jammed into his shoulder.

"I know you do, so I'll tell you,", he pulled the blade out and licked at the red, "It's called, _'Who can scream the loudest?_ '."

...


End file.
